A Darkest Time with A Silver Lining
by draganix
Summary: What would have happened if Jack never intervened in the events of the episode: Spyfall. Jarry one-shot story includes slash. Rated M.


**(AN: So this is my first M rated story due to many reasons. This one-shot will take place partly within the pre-beginning and then in the post events of the episode 'Spyfall' as mentioned in the summary. Also if you're not a fan of slash then please don't read as there is boy/boy you have been warned.) **

"You really don't wanna go to that royal reception do you?" Jack asked distastefully.

"Why? You jealous Jack?" Kim asked mockingly.

"No I'm not jealous of that stuck up royal pretty boy." Jack responded defensively.

"I don't know why you're so quick to judge when you don't even know him." Kim countered.

"I don't need to judge him Kim by the way he made his approach at Phil's was enough all that I needed to know about him." Jack claimed.

"Well I don't care what you think of it cause he's a sweet guy and I'm going." Kim thought.

"Fine whatever if you wanna waste your time at that thing with that douchebag be my guest fuck it." Jack said angrily.

"I will and you can count on it." Kim replied also angrily.

They both walked off in separate ways with Jack heading within the dojo. It wasn't long for Jack to see something once again odd coming from Rudy. He was wearing the outfit that Phil had made him wear in ordinary to go to the reception with him.

"Ah Rudy what the fuck are you wearing and why?" Jack asked awkwardly.

"Phil is making me wear this so I can get into the prince's reception." Rudy replied with an annoyed tone.

"You too? Okay I get Milton and well Kim, but you seriously. Let me guess Jerry I bet will be going too." Jack said disappointedly.

"Hey this is my one chance to feel what its like to be in the higher graces." Rudy claimed.

"Not with that outfit." Jack mumbled with a light snicker.

Rudy shot him a glare with a snarl.

"I don't know if Jerry is going to be there or not. Honestly I haven't seen him all day." Rudy mentioned. 

"I saw him earlier when we were all at Phil's, but he didn't stick around long." Jack stated.

"Didn't he say something about watching a lemur?" Rudy asked.

"Oh yeah because it had a weird disease I think." Jack replied.

"Oh man servant! I need you on the double I need you to listen to my speech for the prince." Phil demanded from across the courtyard.

"Jack do me a favor." Rudy pleaded. "What?" Jack asked.

"Kill me quickly." Rudy cried. "Sorry Rudy you got yourself into this." Jack mocked.

Later that evening Jack was alone at the dojo vacuuming while listening to music. He glimpsed over at Falafel Phil's and saw a suspicious man break in. Jack stopped what he was doing and went over to investigate.

"Hey this place is closed you shouldn't be in here." Jack told to the intruder.

The man then suddenly threw a projectile towards him, but Jack quickly blocked it with a food tray.

"Really dude? A fucking tranquilizer dart seriously?" Jack questioned in disbelief.

The intruder then insured a fight with Jack shortly after. Jack managed to counter every single of the intruder's attacks with the food tray. Jack finished the fight by using the dart against him by sticking it into his ass knocking him unconscious. Shortly after the fight a couple cops showed up on scene where Jack told them the situation and they carried the intruder away. Jack left shortly after not bothering to notice any the intruder's bag still in place.

Meanwhile at the Seaford Tower, Kim was sitting with the Prince in a love like trance while gazing into the prince's eyes. He reached into his royal jacket and took out a case and opened it to reveal a necklace full of diamonds. Kim's face lit up as he took out of the case to put it around her neck.

"I don't know what's more beautiful those diamonds or your eyes." The prince complimented.

Kim gave out an uncontrollable giggle then snapped herself back to think of something to say.

"Ah moo?" Kim replied in desperation which the prince unsure of her reaction.

Rudy got up to the microphone to introduce Phil up to the platform to announce his speech to the prince.

The next day Jack woke up midmorning. He got himself up and headed to the kitchen to fix himself some breakfast. He walked into the living room and turned on the T.V. before sitting down. The channel was advertising commercials as he sat eating waiting to see what was on. Jack became startled as the channel broadcast breaking news upon the events of a terrorist attack on the Seaford Tower. Jack quickly dropped his cereal bowl as he panicked of the thought of his friends safety. He rushed out of his house to get to dojo to see if they were there safe and sound.

He ran as fast as he could probably the most as he ever had done. His mind raced as thoughts of Rudy, Milton, Jerry and Kim's faces flashed in front of him as he kept running. After awhile he finally had made it to the dojo only to be disappointed that it still locked. Jack started becoming overwhelmed on what to think.

"Jack?" A voice spoke lightly towards him.

Jack turned to the direction of the voice to see a person sitting at one of the tables. Jack could tell by the person was a young male with hood over his head. The boy stood up pulling down his hood revealing himself to be Jerry. He just stood there emotionless unable make eye contact with him. Jack knew by Jerry's expression it wasn't good, but was relieved to see him nonetheless.

"Jerry I'm glad to see you. Where's the others did they get out like you did?" Jack asked with a plea.

"I never went. I was with Joan the whole time. I ran to the scene when I heard the news. I bagged them to tell me of them, but they said no one made it. They're all gone Jack." Jerry explained as he looked down the ground.

"No they can't be you must of heard wrong." Jack thought.

Jerry looked up towards Jack with a serious yet sadden look then shook his head no. Jack's eyes peaked with tears soon after. Jerry leaned towards him to offer comfort which Jack accepted without question.

A week later both Jack and Jerry had attended the funerals of their friends Phil, Rudy, Milton and Kim being the hardest for Jack. He would spend his time sitting in the courtyard just outside the dojo staring blankly at it. Jerry had often joined him leaning any comfort he could for his friend. Jack felt a lot of grief and regret with the way things were left between Kim and him especially the fight they had prior to the royal reception.

"Jack what happened with Kim, with all of them is not your fault." Jerry tried reassuring him.

"I know that, but I can't forgive myself for the way I left things with Kim." Jack replied softly.

"But you can't keep beating yourself up either." Jerry slightly pleaded.

"Everything is different now Jerry, but I'm glad I still have you around. You've been a good friend through all this." Jack said kindly.

"I miss them too you know. I guess one us just has to be strong." Jerry replied.

"I'm sorry man here I am full of self pity and you've been here holding us both up and that's unfair I'm so sorry I've been so selfish lately." Jack said concernedly.

After holding back for days Jerry finally broke down. Jack comfort Jerry with a hug as Jerry once did for him.

"After being here for so long it does get depressing awhile. Hey let's go to my house and hang or something if you want to." Jack offered.

"Really you're willing, I mean yeah sure." Jerry agreed.

"I know what you were going to say, but thanks to you I think I can now set aside my self pity." Jack said slightly confrontationally.

"Okay Jack." Jerry replied.

Jack and Jerry arrived at Jack's house and settled up within his room.

"So what should we do?" Jerry asked.

"Honestly I'd thought we should just talk." Jack implied.

"Talk? Talk about what?" Jerry asked curiously.

"Well I mean I have some things to get off if you're willing to listen." Jack mentioned.

"Sure Jack I'm all ears." Jerry insisted.

"What were yours and Milton's thoughts about Kim and I?" Jack had asked randomly.

"You and Kim?" Jerry clarified. "Yeah." Jack replied.

"I guess we always would assume that you two liked each other more then as friends." Jerry admitted.

"Truthfully yeah I had feelings for Kim, but she'll never get to know that now nor would I ever know if she felt the same." Jack confirmed.

"I'm sorry Jack." Jerry said feeling apologetic.

"I wished I could've told her sooner how I felt." Jack said guiltily.

"Jack there is no way you could have known what would happen." Jerry stated.

"No you don't understand I regret that I never got the chance to tell her, but I won't make the same mistake twice." Jack rephrased.

"Twice?" Jerry asked with a confused look.

"I'll feel worse if I don't say this to you and the same happens has with Kim. Jerry I like you.

Jerry's expression showed a very shocked with a hint of confusion. "Jack."

"I bet you think of me as an asshole now after telling you this. Yeah I've liked Kim this all time at the same for liking you. I know it makes me sound shallow telling you when Kim is gone." Jack ranted.

"Jack shut up." Jerry demanded.

Jack complied as he looked back at Jerry.

"I don't think you're an asshole or care about the fact with Kim." Jerry reassured.

"Why not I would be if in your shoes." Jack replied.

"Because well maybe I like you too." Jerry announced. "Really?" Jack asked with a smile.

"Yeah I mean you make it hard not to like you." Jerry lightly flirted. "Is that so." Jack flirted back.

Jack sat down on his bed next to Jerry and placed his hand on Jerry's thigh. Jerry bit his lip as Jack did so looking at each other cautiously. Jack slowly leaned forward in as did Jerry as their lips met. They both partly pulled away and licked their lips as they did.

"That was well nice." Jack thought. "It was interesting." Jerry replied.

"Oh you think it could have been better?" Jack questioned. "Could've been way better really." Jerry teased.

"Alright why don't we?" Jack flirted. Jerry smirked, "Let's." he agreed.

Jerry moved himself closer towards Jack and soon after they were kissing passionately. They again parted away slowly to catch some air.

"That was hot dude." Jack praised. "You are hot Jack." Jerry flirted heavily. "Come here." Jack ordered.

Jack lightly pulled Jerry into for another hungry kiss. The kiss was deep yet passionate for mere minutes until Jack broke away to give way to the left side of Jerry's neck. He arched his head back allowing Jack to work his lips and tongue upon the soft parts of his neck. Jerry let out pressured moans each time Jack gave. Jack continued kissing him working his way back to Jerry's lips for a time. Jerry gained control when he griped Jack by the chin and started kissing his face on up to Jack's right ear. Jack laughed as Jerry teasing got a more intense. Jerry got yielded once Jack took back control with some more kissing.

"Oh shit." Jack laughed after taking a breath. "What?" Jerry asked a bit worriedly.

"Damn Jerry you can get a bit wild there." Jack stated. "You didn't like that?" Jerry asked.

"Are you kidding I think I should have told my feelings long ago." Jack replied.

"Oh yeah you should have." Jerry responded with a flirt.

"You know we could go further if you want." Jack implied.

Jerry stood up off from the bed and to Jack's surprise Jerry answered by taking off his own shirt.

"I guess that answers that." Jack added.

Jack too stood up nearing himself close to Jerry kissing each other tenderly and getting more adventurous with their hands. Jerry glided the back of Jack's shirt up before pulling it off over his head. As they began to kiss more passionate upon exploring each other's body through each touch the more each other's company was becoming apparent. Their passion soon built enough to go even further undoing each other belts and so on. They helped each other out of their jeans to get more comfortable as they made rest back onto the bed.

"When we came here the last thing I ever expected was this for sure I thought once I told you my feelings you'd no never mind." Jack began.

"You'd thought I'd react angrily or something?" Jerry questioned.

"I'm glad it worked out this way the thought of crushing on my best friend crushing on you it's wrong, but I don't feel it that way you know." Jack thought upon.

"It feels right to me." Jerry replied.

Jerry leaned in to kiss Jack with quick peck.

"So are we now well you know?" Jerry wondered.

"I thought it was pretty clear after the confessions even more so when we kissed." Jack replied.

To make it even more clearer to him Jack kissed Jerry intensely with some foreplay. Jack slid down Jerry's boxers a bit only for Jerry to take them off himself. Jack slid his off soon after.

"So I guess this is the part we do it." Jerry observed. "Oh you mean the sex part." Jack replied sarcastically.

Jerry nodded in response then rolled onto stomach.

"Okay I'm ready just go for it." Jerry insisted.

"No because we're going to have pleasure not pain okay." Jack implied.

"I don't understand what do you mean?" Jerry asked.

"Dude I'm not fucking you up the ass nor are you going to on me." Jack declared.

"Then what then?" Jerry wondered.

"Well for starters get back onto your back." Jack instructed.

Jerry complied by rolling onto his back. Jack then hovered over Jerry slowly he laid himself on top of him. Jack made sure he and Jerry were lined evenly.

"So are you ready?" Jack asked. "Ready for what?" Jerry questioned.

"You know sex, pleasure that sort of thing." Jack stated. "How?" Jerry asked.

"Simple I pleasure you while you pleasure me at the same time." Jack replied.

Taking Jerry by surprise Jack started grinding up against Jerry making him give out light moans.

"Come on Jerry you have to give back to me as much I'm doing to you." Jack pleaded.

Jerry soon started grinding back to Jack allowing him to feel the same sensation in return. As they both felt the pleasure building they continued to grind and hump one another a bit faster each time. Pleasured moans echoed throughout the room as the two kept pushing up against each other until they both reached their climax. Jack rolled off of Jerry shortly after leaving them both panting heavily.

"Fuck Jack what the hell even was that." Jerry asked through heavy breaths.

"You to tell me you never heard of frotting damn Jerry you've got to be kidding me." Jack said in disbelief.

"Well whatever you call it, it was damn amazing." Jerry said feeling good.

"Yep all it's as I said it would be all pleasure no pain." Jack restated. "Come on let's get cleaned up." Jack suggested.

After a quick shower Jack and Jerry got redressed.

"So I guess this makes us couple right?" Jerry wondered. "Yeah I think so my sexy boyfriend." Jack flirted.

"So if Kim was still here-" Jerry began, but Jack quickly cut him off.

"Kim? She's now in the past if things happen for a reason then us being together was meant to be Jerry and I don't argue with fate." Jack thought.

The End.

**(AN: So that is my first M rated story rather it is good or bad matters not to me. I'm sure I'll get some hate for killing off Kim in this story, but Spyfall to me had a very good usable plot to work Jarry into in an interesting way. For any of those that have read or are following my main story title Beyond the Lines of Friendship just to point out the sex scene that was described in this story is the same that Jack and Jerry do within that story. Since I have it rated T there's very little I can detail for T rated love scene. I just wanted to point that out. I also wouldn't expect another M story from me any time soon as this was mostly just a tester for my personal interest to try. So if you did like this story I thank for the time you took to read it.**


End file.
